A Little Death
by Uprisingsloom
Summary: Based on the song by The Neighbourhood. Spike survived and Faye was there. What happens when you mix sorrow with vodka and cigarettes on a stormy night? Oneshot (Lemon)


**A/N:** This is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic so hopefully it's... alright? I used a couple of my favorite songs therefore all lyrics and song titles are not my own. Songs used: A Little Death by The Neighbourhood and Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey. All credit to the characters go to Shinichiro Watanabe, Bandai, and whomever worked on Cowboy Bebop. Anyway, on with the lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the songs used.

* * *

It was raining. Of course it was raining. A storm was brewing itself in Mars. Supposedly it's the one of the biggest of the year. It's been six full months since Spike's so-called 'heroic act' and all Faye could do was wander outside a local bar to stare longingly at the empty streets save for the few late night walkers outside the bar or liquor store. Faye just wanted nothing more than to lay on the wet cement and die but the very thought of getting her only jacket dirty didn't suit her tastes. She studied the minimal people out and about. Drunk idiots wobbling their way around the streets, cross-dressers fantasizing about a lucky night, bums huddled in their tattered coats, and then there was her. Leaning up against the brick wall of a pub. Moping around and incessantly picking at the smooth material at the hem of her jacket. She didn't know why she was anxious. An unsettling feeling washed over her. A strip club was open across the street, the soft thumping of music blasting within those walls. Past the glass window of the club, she noticed two faint shadows dancing across the farthest wall. _'Men. They're such pigs.'_ Faye complained, the corners of her lips twitching in disgust at an intoxicated man violating a scantily clad worker. Rough hands giving the worker a hard slap on her unclothed ass.

It was one in the morning and cool stormy winds started to pick up. Hearing the low howl of the winds, the biting drift caressing her bare legs, she shivered and hastily shoved freezing hands into the barely warm pockets of her leather jacket to radiate some warmth. This whole scene seemed to agitate Faye further into her distress. The few people around her had different stories, different scenes that could all be counted as a cliché. Either the 'my-wife-cheated-on-me' or the 'I-just-want-to-escape-my-fucked-up-life' and better yet the 'girl-in-the-rain-saddened-because-of-her-dead-love'. How fucking pathetic. She wanted to scream, to get drunk, to pass out on a floor, to cry, to curl up in a ball and shoot herself to see if that asshole really was watching her miserable life crumble from up above or most likely from down below. It was no use though. He never did care for her. And if he did, he never showed it. '_But you care for him,'_ a small voice in the back of her mind reminded the violet haired beauty. She did care for him but of course she would never say that in public. She could never show any form of affection for anyone. It would only ruin her reputation as 'the shrew' and 'the heartless bitch'.

Annoyed at her own being, Faye searched her pockets for a cigarette and lighter as a distraction. For any distraction really. But that search was in vain. Delicate fingers met a crumpled, empty pack of cigarettes and pieces of a gum wrapper. An over exaggerated groan left her throat in vexation. Could this night get any worse? Losing a boatload of woolongs on the ponies that couldn't even spark the slightest bit of luck wasn't Faye's ideal plan on an evening out. To top the cupcake off with a juicy red cherry, the Bebop had to station in the nearest planet, go figure, Mars for repairs when the water pipes broke. Jet blamed her for the broken pipes but Faye shrugged it off. She knew it was Jet's own doing and he knew it too. Of course he wanted to pick the blame on her. She was easy target for an accusation as Spike always did when he was around. How could she, _the_ Faye Valentine, attempt to forget a certain cowboy when everywhere in Mars, every corner, every sight she saw through her naked eye reminded her of Spike? As much as she hated to admit this, there was nothing to do in this hellhole without him. Sighing in defeat, Faye pushed herself off of the brick wall and started towards the liquor store with the red neon sign glowing the word 'liquor' that could be easily found a mile away.

The soft scratching of sun-dried brown leaves scattering across the paved road as the brisk wind stirred them from their resting positions. Rain poured down her neck in a thin stream, absorbing the little heat that beamed throughout every pore of her petite body, into her clothes as her head bowed, making her shiver once more. Violet colored hair fell, blocking her field of vision, stirring along with the current of the storm. Faye focused on the clacking of her boots and the water hitting the wet concrete ground, concentrating on all her thoughts, memories, all flitting through like a film. The film reeling through her mind starting from the bits and pieces of her past, the familiar sounds, smells and sights. From there on it took on a bumpy ride through a spiraling roller coaster. Waking up to find herself frozen in another time and sheltered underneath that jackass, Whitney's wing. To meeting that lunkhead and somehow making herself at home on the Bebop. Everything seemed to be the most happiest part of her life when she stayed on the Bebop.

As much as they insulted her, she felt as if they were her only family. Then the twist in the darkest moments of her life, what she remembers of it at least, when Spike left, when he walked away from all his worries like nothing could ever hurt him or anyone in that matter. She remembered the tears she's shed for the cowboy. Jet was tired of hearing the painful heartbreak of Faye but he even seemed a bit off when Spike left the rusting old ship. Ever since that night in this same little town, she nor Jet hadn't heard a single word concerning the lost cowboy. They tried to avoid the topic but she couldn't help but wonder every night, attempting to ease her nerves that seemed to always grate her mind. Did he die? Did he survive? Why the hell was she still thinking about that lunkhead as if her life depended on him? Fuck this! She could do better than that! A huff slipped out. She continued swaggering with more dignity but stumbled over her feet. Faye glowered at the darkness ahead of her. The whole street gave off an eerie, ghostly aura when there was nothing there. No people, nothing to hide behind. All that was there was the dim street lamps and that one single liquor store that could numb her senses and take her to hell with the thankful discovery of painkillers. _'I am in pain! I'm just trying to get this incessant stabbing in my heart to stop for good!'_ She reasoned. She knew it was a shitty reason but she just needed answers. The thought sounded so delicious. Dying for her love. It would be similar to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet except her Romeo died for his past lover and she would die for him.

Minutes passed like a single snap of a finger as the thought rolled through her mind at how the end of her life would lay out. _'Get some vodka, go to a motel, drink till you die. Nobody's waiting for you. That bastard could do it, why can't I?'_ She thought. Then those words from Spike came into mind, _"I'm not going there to die. I'm going to find out if I'm really alive. I have to do it, Faye."_ She remembered the look in his eyes, the look of certainty, the look of nonchalance. Something alien but familiar all at the same time. How could he be so heartless? She was there for him at his every whim but when she asked him one simple task in staying, to not die, all she managed out of the stubborn man was a comment. A comment about what he sees in one eye and out the other. Ridiculous really. Faye felt the sensation of betrayal and heartbreak surging through her veins, laced within her pumping blood.

Despite the cold hard truth of her emotions, she didn't care. It isn't her life so she shouldn't interfere like she always did.

Guilt and self-loathing drove the beauty to the brink of a wall. "Why am I such an annoyance?" She mumbled. All she wanted was to have the dipshit hold her, to kiss her, to do anything and say that everything will be okay. Was that so much to ask?

Everything around her seemed to still as she was pulled out of her reverie. Ears pricking at the sound of sluggish footfalls behind her, splashing within the puddles of water. It sounded like boots...somewhere between a few meters distance to her cold form.

The familiar scent of cigarette smoke clouded her senses as it filled her nostrils to her lungs, to each tiny bronchi in her trembling body. Her stride came a little hastier as her heart started to beat in her ears. The thumping of her heart rate coming in hasty pairs, throbbing in her ears to her temples like an upcoming headache. She could've sworn whomever it was behind her that he or she would hear her heart pounding in the restraints of her ribcage. The rain blurred her vision as it hit her face, soaking her porcelain skin. Each of her footsteps matched the rhythm of her rapidly beating heart. Faye could see the glow of the red neon sign at the corner of the street. She could make it! The sight of it looked as though it was a dream. Clouding and glowing like those failed attempts of knowing what heaven looks like in movies. "Faye," That voice. Faye's eyes widened as her pace gradually came to a stop. That dream faded away as quickly as it came. She peered longingly at the store through her drenched violet hair that draped over her cheeks, shaping her face like a curtain. That deep raspy voice she knew on instinct sounded broken, masking behind a husky tone he manipulated multiple times before. The footsteps came closer and closer. To the point where she could feel the heat from his body, his warm breath radiate onto her shivering form. She could smell the overwhelming redolence of the typical cigarette smoke and whiskey threaded with the faint scent of his cologne. She wanted to wrap herself within that scent, to die in that scent. "Faye." He tried again. Standing there, Faye didn't dare move a muscle. Emerald eyes disappeared as they shut tightly to rid the forming tears. A calloused hand lifted onto her shoulder, the heat from his hand absorbed into the leather jacket that enveloped her curvaceous body. As much as Faye didn't want to speak to the dead man, to even look into his eyes, this conversation was inevitable.

Reluctantly turning to face the cowboy, her eyes searched for his, for a glint of any emotion of the same Spike within the murkiness of the stormy night. The search was over in a matter of seconds when she saw the same languid, inscruitable personality reflected within his mismatched orbs as she did before but within those orbs held brutality and swiftness with just one loving touch of his Jericho. He saw sadness, longing, and fatigue laced within her irises that brought fierceness and manipulation in the battlefield. A crooked smirk crossed his features and a mischievous glint flashed in those dilated pupils. It was all ruined when out came a snooty remark. "Did ya miss me?" Faye stared at him with disbelieving eyes, a frown curving her lips. A few moments of silence passed, neither one dared to blink. Faye was obviously unamused at his asshat question. Over the six months rhe was gone, not hearing the slightest mention of his name, all he had to say was _'did ya miss me?'_ He was so full of himself. Typical. It's like he never left.

A slap. A single slap to release all her anger towards the man. Quick and to the point. A sudden flash before his eyes and a sharp, stinging pain made itself known with a faltering red hand print spread itself across the skin. Faye stifled her laughter by chewing on her lower lip at the sight of his expression... Perplexed? Appalled? Dumbstruck? Something along those lines. Whatever, it felt good and that's all that mattered to the shrew. Teeth clenched at the ache of his sensitive skin, Spike reflected on what he had just said. _'I probably deserved that.'_ Glancing back to where Faye was, she disappeared. The sight of her back faced him, her hips sashaying with each of her strides to the entrance of the long desired poison she craved all night.

"Hey, Faye wait!" He shouted. She didn't look back. Didn't even slow her pace but instead continued her way. Not even acknowledging the cowboy. Spike sighed irritably when he recieved no response. Jogging his way to her, Faye faltered in her steps as she heard his heavy footfalls. A rough hand gripped her shoulder and twirled her around, both hands resting on either side of her. He licked his lips to rod the rain dripping down the plains of his face. "Come on, Faye. Please? I'm truly sorry, just hear me out and let me talk to you." Her eyes couldn't find the strength to look at him. The very thought of what the two comrades could possibly have a civilized conversation on was bizarrely alarming. What the fuck, the past five minutes has been bizarrely alarming. '_He actually wants to talk to me about this? That's a shocker.'_ Faye deadpanned. _'What next? Spike genuinely caring for my well-being? Ha! When the universe explodes.' _She thought, saracasm coating her inner voice. Palms poised on her voluptuous hips, her brow cocked as she glanced at the man with some attitude hidden in her serious demeanor.

Faye was just glaring at him. He was getting nervous at the look he was receiving. Believe it or not, Faye was attempting to stifle some snorts and giggles. Once Spike shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, Faye decided she could have fun with this.

"Fine." Was all the answer Spike recieved before seeing the vixen departing for the one and only thing that could brighten her ungodly night. Vodka.

Spike laid on the mattress of the bed, hands behind his head as his eyes wandered. Searching the cracks and chips on the ceiling. His mind has been reeling through possible ways to talk to the vixen without making the inevitable conversation awkward. Granted, she was in a bad mood already. Spoiling her mood even more would be fun and although it was tempting, he needed to get his point across. He could feel the springs of the bed digging uncomfortably on each vertebrae of his spine. A sharp pain shot through his nerves. Involuntarily staring at Faye's form, he snapped out of his trance as a brow cocked in interest. Uneven brown irises took in Faye's dimly illuminated body bending over to find a working station on the radio. With her leather jacket splayed across a wooden chair, she inherited the image of Aphrodite at that moment. His teeth clenched. Slightly damp violet hair mussed, that skimpy yellow outfit clinging to her body like a life source, white boots thrown carelessly across the room. Spike silently admired the view, taking in the image from the corners of his eyes; Faye's ass poking out from those hot yellow shorts, wiggling to her own tune and those long legs that left little to the imagination. From time to time he wished she wore less revealing clothes, more innocent clad so his mind could spin in what she had to offer. It's not that she isn't physically attractive, totally the opposite actually, but with her bad attitude and brash actions, she was less than desirable.

Feeling the tension of a pair of eyes probbing her form, Faye strained her neck and glanced at the cowboy laying on the lumpy bed. He was just staring at her like a little boy in a candy shop. Well she couldn't say she didn't like it. And she would be lying to herself and the whole Bebop crew if she said she didn't look at Spike in the same ogling way before. She inwardly snorted in amusement at the cowboy. Despite her anger towards the man, she felt similar to the devil. A devil manipulating whomever to get want she wants and a sinner willingly doing as told. Rising an eyebrow in feigned befuddlement, Faye decided to tease the man and turned back to the rusting radio. "Like what you see, Cowboy?" A sly question left her mouth as a mischievous grin formed.

Color rushing to his cheeks, Spike urgently forced his attention to the ceiling. "Pft, in your dreams shrew." Spike remarked, intertwining his fingers behind his full head of mossy fluffed hair. All Faye could do was roll her eyes at his denial. The dipshit should know that he isn't exactly subtle, especially with her by now. She could see right through him. It's not like they lived together for well over a year, sharing the same bathroom with each other, sleeping in bedrooms wall to wall against one another. The small grin spread on his lips as if he was fantasizing about her made her want to tease and mock him torturously but decided to hold the tempting action to herself. She could wait and save that for later.

A few moments of silence passed by as the only sounds were the rain tapping on the windows and wind howling through it's current. The storm seemed to be getting worse and worse by each passing minute. Faye circled the tiny knob with the pads on her fingers. Trying to get a decent single in this hellhole was apparently impossible. Her back was starting to ache at bending over the insolent radio and her patience was wearing thin. Would chucking the thing work? Frustration swept over her mind, thoughtfully throwing incoherent insults at the damned thing as all she kept hearing was the scratchiness of the radio's signal. This was getting nowhere! She just wanted damn music to play! A grunt exited her lips. Throwing her arms in the air, she gave up with the fucked up radio. "Stupid ass radio can't fucking work!" Faye huffed, throwing herself forcefully onto the mattress next to Spike. The mattress broke her fall with hard springs digging into her skin, bouncing with each creak. The motion disrupted Spike's current position. He glanced at the simmering cowgirl at the corners of his eyes, glaring at the woman. _'Can she calm the fuck down? Damn. It's a goddamn radio.'_ His brows furrowed at the irritated Faye.

Noticing Faye's uneven breathing, Spike rolled his eyes behind closed lids. If she kept this up, he would never get a good night's sleep. Although the bed wasn't helping either. Serenely standing from his spot, he inspected the radio. It was definitely an antique. Dust coated the top with rust and at scratches adorning the damned thing. He smacked the sides and shook it, as if that would help. Nothing. No response.

A pout lifted his lips and turned the knob of the radio a notch to the right. A couple of silent filled seconds ticked away in a pause. She glowered at the cowboy. Clear, scratch-free music soon filled the dreary room. Another aggravated huff exited the violet haired beauty. Does he have a magic touch or something? He must have been some kind of wizard in another past lifetime. Who knows with all the times he cheated death. Peeling at his coat from his well-built physique, the cowboy draped said coat over Faye's jacket placed cozily on the chair. "Spike, why did you even take me to this motel?" She gazed towards the window and away from him. She didn't want to get all riled up from him rolling up his sleeves, making himself at home. When she thought about Spike coming back, if he ever did that is, she thought she would get a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she used to get when they had to act as a couple, just wishing it were true. Maybe even admit her true feelings for the lunkhead but all that's filling the beauty to the point of madness is aggravation and anxiousness.

"Well like I said, I want to talk to you." Faye could hear the smugness threaded between his naturally husky voice. The same voice that nearly made goosebumps rise on her forearms just by hearing the sound waves down the corridors of the Bebop.

"Then talk." That sounded much harsher than she intended. Oops. _'Damn, someone's being a little bitch today.'_ Spike complained in the privacy of his mind. He took a seat at the foot of the bed, next to the annoyed woman and sighed. "I don't know why you had to drag me to this shit hole if you just wanted to talk." She complained. He had something in mind but decided it wasn't worth talking about. Spike shrugged it off like a piece of lint as he searched his pockets for a cigarette.

Faye wished she could have a cigarette. She'd been dying to have a whiff of the sweet nicotine for days on end but having no bounties and things to repair left no money for the vixen and smelling the scent of stale cigarette smoke on Spike's body created little desires in her that she would rather like to keep private. She bit her lower lip to resist the urge. _'You are strong!'_ She chanted.

As if reading her mind, Spike offered a cigarette to her from between his thick index and middle finger. Lighting the cancer stick for her, Spike let a small smile cross his features at the majestic shadows contouring her face from the flame. The craving to run the backs on his hands down her cheek, the pads of his thumbs lingering on her plump lips was soon going to overpower his mind. She looked so beautiful even if she was mad. Though, that's the beauty in her, her feisty attitude and manipulative motives. How could one not be attracted to her? Snapping out of his thoughts, he soon lit his own. Desiring nothing more than to feel his senses calm from the smoke as the things on his mind would spill out like a glass being knocked over. He took a deep inhale of the smoke and exhaled through his mouth in practiced rings, dissipating into the atmosphere around the two.

"Why the hell were you out this late at night? You know this town is crawling with crooks and weirdos." Peering at her through his fringe, he observed Faye turning her body to face him, facial expression: incredulous. That much he knew.

"What are you? My mom?" She paused and crossed her arms against her chest. "I know how to deal with criminals, Spike. If you haven't noticed by now, I am a bounty hunter. Or did that not process in you pea-sized brain? And weirdos? I lived with you guys for a while, I know how to tolerate these so-called weirdos." A scoff slipped out. Faye could tell Spike was getting pissed. She could visibly see the steam coming out of his ears in little puffs. But how could she not make him pissed? He's done that millions of times when they worked together. Well, sort of.

"Faye, what the hell were you doing?" His voice grew louder, obviously trying to keep his temper. "I know the Bebop stationed here for the past three days. What the hell were you doing?" He pushed.

She huffed and turned away from him. To Spike, she was acting like a child. All he wanted to know was why she was walking to a liquor store in the middle of the night during a storm brewing. He had an idea but didn't want to jump to conclusions. He wasn't some perverted stalker or anything but he knew she's been acting differently since they stopped in Mars. "I was out going to buy some booze. As you can see," Faye gestured towards the cheap bottle of vodka settling nicely on a scratched dresser. "I was planning on doing something stupid." A defeated sigh left the woman next to the cowboy, attempting to avoid any eye contact. Or any contact really. Just seeing the man take off his coat, whether it was intentionally a tease or he just took it off, made her cheeks heat and her heart race.

"Like what?" He egged her on but all was met with the faint harmony of guitar strums and drum beats, easing the rapidly growing tension around the couple.

"I was going to kill myself, to put it so bluntly. I just want to get all these questions answered and the only way I could get them answered is by killing myself." His eyes widened. Obviously shocked. Comparing the woman from when they met to now was perplexing. What the hell happened? Observing Faye, Spike noticed her finally calm but the hand cradling the cigarette trembled with something Spike couldn't understand. The walls she built around herself were visibly, slowly crumbling down. Ever since that night, he never seen her the same way. There were little pieces of this puzzle Faye created that he couldn't make out the picture. He questioned himself. _'What in the hell is she talking about questions?'_

"Faye, why were you even considering suicide?" He asked. Faye was slightly thrown off but instantly concealed her faltering façade with his own attempts. He actually looked genuinely concerned. Why?

"Well you seemed to have no regrets from your attempted suicide but that obviously failed. And you're the one to talk! Why are you asking me about walking alone at night? I haven't seen you or heard from you for the past six months! Now you just show up out of the blue?!" Anger filled Faye to the very marrow in her bones. The yearning desire to smack the man again came rushing back but she had to resist it.

"Look, I really am sorry Faye. I just needed some time to think. I was in the hospital. Apparently the doctor said I was lucky that I even survived at the syndicate but I never cared if I did die or not. I mean, why should I? My whole life was falling apart." He took a drag from the cigarette and saw Faye's mouth opening. She was about to say something but before it even left her lips, he continued. "I stayed there for about three months until I was released but I still felt pain stabbing at my insides. I had to get stitches up my abdomen. It was kinda boring without anyone there to go to, to say the least but for the past three months I've been wandering around the solar system. Just taking some time for myself, you know? A few nights ago I decided to come back to Mars when I saw the Bebop docked near the hospital I stayed at and thought it wouldn't be too bad to settle here for awhile. I was bound to find one of you guys lingering here sooner or later so I decided to take a walk. Then I found you at near the pub. Yeah." Faye was beyond shocked. If this was his way of saying he missed, genuinely missed being on the Bebop then Faye would drop dead right then and there. Better than going through the pain of a gun or the slow and steady agonizing pang of an overdose. Death shouldn't be what they focused on right now. Least of all Spike.

Spike! Her mind shifted back to the cowboy. This hard-headed form of a man slumped in front of her emerald orbs never displayed any form his emotions in public save for arrogance and annoyance. Why was he being so...not Spike? Questions flitted through Faye's exhausted mind. She just wanted to not think for a while. He glanced over his shoulder and saw she looked perplexed but looked past her obvious demeanor, knowing what she was thinking. When he didn't hear a response he settled for continuing. "Do you remember what you told me the night I left?" He asked, bringing the cigarette back and forth to his parted lips, staring at his bare feet as his head hung between his legs, elbows braced at his knees.

"Yeah," Faye breathed simply. Her emerald eyes roved his back in suspicion.

"I always thought about it. What you meant by it, I mean. I never really understood why you were suddenly concerned about me but while I was recovering in the hospital, I thought about it a lot. Really thought about it," he paused to take a long drag and burned out the cigarette in an ashtray near the creaking bed. The very thought of what she said rolled through him mind. _'Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are going to do, just throw your life away like it was nothing?'_ The look in her emerald glazed eyes throwing daggers into his being. Heartache, remorse, grief, anguish. Anything that described a heart broken for a lover.

"I think I know what you mean now and I think the feeling's mutual." He heard the rustling of sheets and found Faye sauntering towards the bottle of vodka. There was a definite change in mood with Faye. Her stride had a certain bounce to emphasize her change in heart. He could feel it radiating off of her being as he quickly eyed her back and admired those longs legs once more. The thought of running the backs of his fingers along the surface of her pale porcelain skin rolled through the back of his mind. A crooked smirk curved his thin lips.

Jerking the bottle out from it's plastic bag, Faye freed the metallic block between her lips and the bitter alcohol. With a small twist of her hand the cap was history. The pungent aroma of rubbing alcohol filled her senses. This could only get better or get worse. Despite her inner conflict an hour ago, she roughly pulled the chair to the foot of the bed. Seating herself in front of Spike, a crooked, devious smirk etched itself across her face and hesitantly touched her lips to the cool rim of the bottle. Faye noticed Spike watching every move where her bottom lip and the glass rim of the bottle met. She inwardly laughed at the man before her. The cowboy worked like a ticking time bomb. You need to know just the right moves to set him off. The smirk grew wider and tilted her head back to take a swig from the clear container before offering the bottle to Spike. An eyebrow cocked, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the cowboy. Putting forth said bottle, the cowgirl deliberately licked the corners of her lips. He gripped the bottle from her grasp and brought it to his lips without breaking their eye contact. There was definite tension. Tension that was going to break as soon as one of them made a move or a slip of a hand. Both, Spike and Faye felt it. Both needed to get rid of it.

It was three in the morning. Time passed oddly while under the influence. Spike smelling Faye's hair, telling her how her violet locks smelt like rainbows and unicorns; Faye rolling around the old mattress, claiming she was a pig in a blanket. Both danced along to the upbeat yet horribly talented musicians. Something along the lines of party music. Who knows. They could care less.

Both teased each other relentlessly with lewd gestures. A single touch of a hand on her thigh or a graze of finger tips here and there. An index finger luring him in closer or the tormenting motions of her breasts bouncing as they jumped and pumped at the muggy air. Through their incoherent minds, Faye sat back and watched Spike create his own show. They passed the vodka bottle back and forth, reveling in the burning sensation in the back of their throats. Faye let out series of giggles as Spike attempted to dance along with the fast-paced music but ended up tripping over his bare feet. She tipped over from the chair she sat in, in a tireless heap of chuckles. A heated flush covering her cheeks caused by the alcohol that drove through her system, infecting her body like a virus. Spike took the last gulp of the addicting yet cheap beverage and stood over the bubbly Faye, slightly heaving through his nose from the physical exercise as he silently loved the way she looked at that moment. Her laughter turned into stifled titters with her shoulder shaking occasionally. A huge grin still plastered onto her face. The scene of him tripping and brushing it off kept replaying in her blurred mind. To Faye, she proudly can say Spike is a doof. An attractive doof. She stared at him from the ground with drunken eyes, a loving look glistening through her orbs. He looked so tall, so intimidating standing over her, yet so handsome. She wanted to love him, to kiss him, to make love to him and tell him how much it hurt to see him walk away from her in just those few seconds but all the darkening thoughts dissipated when silence greeted the two smashed comrades.

The song changed again. Spike and Faye heard it before, more than enough times. A somewhat slow but sensual song that Faye couldn't get enough of. A type of anthem in Faye's mind. It reminded herself of bounties and whatever the hell those bozos always get her into. Whether it be an alluring secretary and her male counterpart as her so-called boss or an innocent high schooler and her douchebag of a boyfriend. All relevant to the reminder of Spike.

**"Wish I may, wish I might. Find my one true love tonight. Do you think that he could be you?"** She sang in sync with the musician. The atmosphere between the two began to thicken with each breath they took. Spike's intoxicated eyes were glued to Faye's distorted form for some odd reason. As though she was the only thing he lived for, dreamt for. Why the cowboy was bizarrely staring at her as if she were a goddess was beyond Faye. She laid there, her body curved in all different directions, singing to the tune effortlessly. A crooked smile plastered itself on his thin lips and made his way to the wooden chair claimed as hers, watching her little show unravel.

**"If I pray really tight, get into a fake bar fight. While I'm walking down the avenue."** Her hands moved carelessly up her slim neck, through the short tresses of her violet hair and reached towards nothingness above her.

Blood surged through his veins as the vixen below him closed her eyes and smiled. Throughout her faded mind, Faye remembered the time she sang for the jerk while he was mummified. Laying fruitlessly upon the yellow couch like some sort of limp vegetable. The way he peered at her form through his bushy hair as she casually scanned the Cosmo magazine quiz on _'Are you good in bed?'_. The way he just stared at her like an angel. The way he rasped out in pain the stupid, _'You sing off-key,'_ comment. Jackass.

**"If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right. I can't stop what I love to do. So I murder love in the night, watching them fall one by one they fight. Do you think you'll love me too, ohh, ohh,"** Faye moaned the words at bit too loudly as Spike tapped his heel with the beats. He was partially ashamed that he knew this song all too well and partially stunned at the woman laying futilely on the floor, singing to her heart's content. Rolling over to her stomach, she placed her hands next to the curve of her breasts and pushed herself off the dirt-filled carpet of the motel room. Hidden pupils watched her dance to the song while her voice roared through the music. She swayed around in circles, waving her arms around and around, looking up at the ceiling with arms up as if she were touching the stars. As if she were a star. She looked almost boundless.

**"Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, cause I love you just a little too much."** Smiling and eyes closed shut, she swayed her body from side to side in sensual motions of her hips. An endearing curve of his lips loved the way Faye seemed to finally be at peace. Although, Faye abruptly stopped her waving and made her way to the old radio. Sashaying her hips to the beats of the song. Bent over the tiny dresser like a table, she turned the dial to increase the volume. Each beat, each hit of a drum, each clap in the song vibrated through their bodies. All the sounds of whatever was outside these run-down motel walls mixed with the music and echoed in their ears. Although she was caught up in her dancing, Faye felt the need to titillate the cowboy. Swing her hips, run a hand through her violet tresses, keep the bent posture, expose more skin than necessary. Anything to spur the cowboy on.

Through, Spike's sloshed vision, he couldn't help but find the vixen's drunken stupor extremely alluring. _'Is this how Faye felt when she watched me dance? Wait, did I dance? When did she start dancing? What the hell?'_ He questioned himself but the thought was quickly forgotten when he involuntarily stood unsteadily from the chair and staggered his way over to Faye in what he hoped was in a straight line.

Faye. Dancing. Vodka. Everything meshed perfectly together.

'_Why the fuck am I so turned on?'_ His voice in his mind groaned. Thrills sent down his body to the organ in between his legs. He stumbled over his feet, thinking as though they were rocks popping up from the ground to intentionally trip him. Glaring at the floor with all the hatred he could muster, Spike was about to say some rudeass comment at the innocent carpet when his voice was swallowed up in Faye's noisy singing.

**"Sweet serial killer, do it for the thrill of the rush. Love you just a little too much, much."** The music now blasting throughout the room. Feeling the vibrations of each pulse, each timed beat of the music notes throughout their heated bodies, Spike outstretched a calloused hand to caress the curve of Faye's hip. Faye visibly flinched, tensing at the single touch when her stressed muscles soon relaxed at the knowledge of whose hand that belonged to. There was only one other person in the room anyhow. His hand was warm on the bare skin of her waist. Faye could feel the small twitches and ticks of each movement from the man behind her. Standing to her full stature, Faye ceased her singing and dared a glance over her perfectly shaped shoulder to see a sexually frustrated looking Spike. Emerald eyes traveled down the length of his body to his growing manhood, proudly making itself known to the world. A smirk lined her lips in mischief. Just as planned. She brought Spike closer by hooking her arm behind his neck, forcing him to bow his head into her shoulder. His chest now pressed firmly against her back, Faye sighed at the comforting warmth. Glimpses of his future actions flashed before her eyes. A lingering touch here and a squeeze there, a heated kiss with tongues and teeth, scratching and clawing at skin, the warmth of each other's bodies. A soft groan escaped her lips.

A hasty snatch of a perfectly manicured hand to a cigarette was made when Faye took an inhale of the sweet nicotine the burning butt of the cigarette gave her. Spike rested his hands comfortably on both sides of her hips, guiding each countermovement from left to right with the timed beats.

'**I'm so hot, I ignite. Dancing in the dark, I shine. Like the light I'm luring you,'** The singer's voice cooed.

Dewiness was gathering around them when he felt her pert ass grinding against the sensitive nerves of his groin as she heard his breath catch in his throat. Faye could feel his shaft waking from it's slumber in favor of stiffening and grinding against her nether regions. She laughed inwardly, thinking how much the man changed since he left the Bebop. From the relentless teasing insults and competition to end up being pressed up against each other with sparks rousing under their skin. A groan rumbled it's way up Spike's throat as Faye blew clouds of smoke into the atmosphere.

'**Sneak up on you, really quiet, whisper, "Am I what you heart desires?" I could be your ingénue.'** The song continued it's dream-like effect.

One glance over her shoulder changed the way a single man looked in her eyes. Hazed and clouded with desire, dilated pupils darkening with lust, Spike stared at Faye's plump lips, wishing that the cigarette placed between her mouth were his lips crushing hers. Without stopping their movements, Spike's deft hands crept higher, grazing the soft skin of her sides until reaching the rough elastic fabric of her suspenders. A subdued moan escaped her swaying form. Faye's hold on him tightened, lightly scraping the back of his neck with her nails when the cancer stick in between her index and middle finger rose up to meet his slightly parted mouth in an offer. He tentatively glanced at the cigarette, a seductive glint in his eyes. Spike took the stick between his lips, inhaling the toxic air through the burning tabacco. The butt of the cigarette glowed an orange tint masked behind black nicotine. He locked his gaze on the beauty before him, noticing her gaze hadn't left his as the tension rose with each gyration, each touch of skin against skin, each intake of the addicting drug. It always seemed contact with the cowgirl felt as though you were simmering, burning with desire from the inside and out. Even when he was on the Bebop he felt as though he were on the verge of breaking his little façade. On the verge of slamming her against the metal walls of the hanger and taking her. Vigorously pumping his dick into her wet heat as moans and cries would spill out of her mouth in pleasure. Not giving a ratsass if Jet, or even Ed, walked in on them. Letting the cigarette go, he allowed the smoke to calm his intoxicated senses and puffed out clouds of smoke. The smoke dissipated when Faye tilted her head towards his, capturing his lips in a tentative kiss.

His lips were surprisingly soft, not what Faye expected from the cowboy behind her. His lips were thin and locked with hers like a lock and a key. He tasted of vodka and cigarette smoke. No surprise there. Everything seemed to fade off into the distance. The storm, the music, the memories. Everything except for the two bounty hunters in the middle of a vacant motel room, grinding against one another while alcohol, lust, and something foreign but all too familiar drove their actions. Though she wouldn't openly admit it, she loved how his lips molded with hers perfectly. After pulling apart for what felt like forever, Faye peered at Spike through heavy lids, focusing on the gyrating of hips against a stiffening dick. Pink subtly colored her cheeks at the doing of his ministrations. Soft sighs left both, Spike and Faye's throats in quiet rumbles.

Dipping his head closer to her heated body, Spike allowed the tip of his nose to travel across the delicate skin of her neck, inhaling her scent like a vampire would to suck the blood of it's next victim. _'Stop this! This is Spike we're talking about! He can't know what you feel!'_ Her mind screamed. She tried to push away but her body said otherwise. The vixen strained her neck to expose more skin to the very well enticed cowboy eagerly creating friction between the two. A smug grin weakly grew across her features as the man strayed on her ear. Faye could feel his hot breath curling around the shell of her ear, hearing the soft groans through the boisterous acoustics. Continuing to tease her, Spike nibbled on her earlobe, pulling the piece of flesh between his teeth gently but firmly.

As their risqué dancing continued, Faye's mind began to grow numb. The only thing keeping her sane through the rushing of her blood in excitement is the drunk lunkhead behind her flushed body, his clothed chest pressed firmly against the nerves of her back and the singer's slow, seductive voice that felt as though they were hallucinating together in time and space. Everything seemed to slow down to the speed of a sloth around the two.

'**Keep you safe and inspired. Baby, let your fantasies unwind. We could do what you want to do, ooh, ooh,'** The lyrics echoed into Faye's brain. She couldn't think coherently. The lunkhead probably couldn't either. With every sway they created, warmth greeted her core. Every little move from the cowboy made her body ache for more.

Spike began trailing kisses in a path from the sensitive skin hiding behind her ear to the curve of her shoulder. Each of his light pecks tingled with warmth spreading throughout her body. Trying to stifle the strange noises coming out of her mouth, Faye bit her lower lip. The cowboy's hands traveled up even higher in dangerous territory, his fingers plucking at the hem of her silky yellow crop top. Those hands. Calloused but gentle. Oh the sweet sensations! He leaned close enough to her ear to whisper the words, **"Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, cause I love you just a little too much, I love you just a little too much."** His voice in his drunken stupor slurred the words through huskiness and desire. Faye loved the way his voice sounded when he whispered in her ear. The slight touch of his lips on her ear sent a thrill shivering down her spine.

Blowing out smoke, Faye offered the last of the stumpy cigarette to Spike while turning in his arms. He took the cigarette gladly without breaking the eye contact, one arm still wrapped loosely around her waist to keep her close. The shortened cigarette glowed orange as he inhaled and faded back into black. The cigarette hung limply in between his index and middle finger. When the same hand brought the dark haired beauty closer, he cradled the back of her neck while rubbing slow sensual circles near the curve of her jawline. A jawline anyone would love to graze their teeth with. Capturing her lips into another kiss, Spike's tongue flicked out against her lips for entry. Plump lips parted to take in the smoke he exhaled as his tongue delved into her cavity. Their tongues tangled together, lapped against one another, coaxing each other's in a playful struggle as delicate hands roamed his covered chest, flirtatiously plucking at the buttons that would be better off on the floor. Spike relished the soft playfulness of his partner's fingers. Teasing and mischievous yet lively and juvenile. Exactly what the cowboy enjoyed.

Keeping their lips locked together, Spike's hand trailed down her spine, ghosting over her skin as goosebumps pricked on her body. That hand hid under the waistline of her hot yellow shorts and onto a firm cheek. Gently giving the flesh a gentle squeeze, Faye gave a small whine. Intensity withing their kiss growing. With the vixen's hands still frozen on his chest, Faye began to push him back. Their kiss broken for a second, she gripped the cigarette from between his fingers and burnt out the cancer stick in the used ash tray next to the bed. Met face to face with the cowboy, Spike's features contorted with bafflement. A drunken giggle slipped out of the girl. Allowing a crooked grin to brighten his lips, Faye pulled herself together and continued their trek with one another. She teasingly nudged him closer to the bed, the backs of his knees colliding roughly with the edge of the mattress. Falling with a thump, Spike, slightly surprised, balanced on his elbows to watch his comrade's little show.

'**Just have fun, I wanna play you like a gameboy. Don't want one, what's the thrill of the same toy?'**

Faye bent down to place her delicate hands on either side of his thighs on the creaking mattress and crawled her way over his intoxicated form. She straddled his hips easily and hazily gazed into his clouded eyes through drooping lids. He looked so helpless, so not himself. Though since their little encounter near the liquor store, she was soon proven wrong that the man beneath her is the same asshole six months ago.

Dipping down to the drunken cowboy, the vixen placed languid but passionate kisses on his thin lips. Calloused hands roamed the porcelain skin of the woman's thighs, ghosting along the surface as he brought the backs of his fingers to create imaginary paths back and forth to the rhythm of their kisses. Pressure grew with his erection pressing incessantly against her inner thigh. Deliberately rubbing her clothed folds against his member, she moaned against his lips. "Fuck Faye," he groaned.

Going deeper in their kiss, Faye settled with undoing his loose tie that always hung limply around his neck. She always hated the stupid tie. Even though it always looked hot the way he wore it around his neck, he could never or rather never would attempt to fix the stupid fabric to actually look elegant. But then again, this is Spike we're talking about. Never seeming to care how sloppy or unkempt he is through his choice of clothing that would rather be preferred as dapper and sophisticated to the vixen. Though at this moment, all she could think about was the cowboy naked before her eyes, the mewls that would coerce their way out of the cowgirl from his own doing. Yanking off the tie, she threw the flimsy piece of cloth to the side of the bed, landing in a small heap. Smugly, she brought her hands back to his chest, popping each of the buttons on his shirt. Faye eased her mischievous fingers inside the open cloth and slid them back over his shoulders. Spike, stealing more kisses from the woman above him, shrugged the thin button-up to joined his tie on the floor. He yearned to hear the indulging moans from his female counterpart as his touch made her shiver with excitement. Itching to touch his chiseled chest like she's always wanted to, Faye clawed at his skin. A shudder ran through Spike's body. Stopping at the scar across his abdomen, Faye gave gentle pecks on the rough skin. Her mind focused on the one source that could bring her a sensation of bliss and gratitude, Spike.

Faye almost missed the fleeting caresses along her pale skin when Spike gripped onto her pert ass and squeezed both cheeks. Delighted in the soft whimper that came from the woman, Spike repeated the motion. The cowboy couldn't stop a smile from forming, a playful vibe radiating off him. Faye felt a smile curve his lips as their kisses became more sultry, more heated with each tick of a clock. Faye faltered a little when Spike bit her plump lip between his teeth, groaning an inaudible name. Though she could be wrong. _'Does he really want me or is he seeing his fallen angel?'_ Faye couldn't help but wonder. Deciding she would rather leave the subject alone and not ruin the mood, she drew her head back and lured the cowboy in closer.

Thin yet moist lips moved to the woman's nicely shaped neck as she slyly brushed herself against the man's growing erection, repeating the movement over and over again. "Faye, please," A groan left his lips, vibrating against Faye's soft skin. Tilting her head back, she exposed her throat to the cowboy. '_Dear Gods,'_ He thought appreciatively. One hand gripped the back of her neck and the other glided up her soft skin to unsnap those suspenders of hers.

"Please what?" She felt teeth graze the side of her neck, under her jaw and below her ear.

"Fuck me," Spike sucked, bit, and licked the sensitive skin. Coating the bruised spot with his tongue. A rough palette created a trail of wet saliva from Faye's collarbone up her throat, past her chin and back to her lips. How is it that this cowboy can coerce this vixen to crumble within a single touch? A sharp snap cracked through the unsnapping elastic suspenders and a surprised moan rumbled in her throat. Spike felt the blood rushing rapidly to the growing organ when Faye's hand raked her way down his bare chest to reach her desperately needed prize. Teasing the man before her, nails scraped along his abdomen down to the downy hairs that continued a trail beneath his pants. Suddenly, Spike stopped Faye by her wrist. Perplexed, Faye needed to show the cowboy that there were two playing this game of satiation. There were always two playing this game even on when they were on the Bebop. He just didn't know it. Smirking, she rose to her knees and straddled the cowboy. This would make him lose it. Faye nudged closer until she settled squarely on his erection. Pressure began to spur between her core and his hard member. She threw her head back as her hips gyrated to the melody of the song, a cry of pleasure beginning to thrill through her petite physique. Wet stickiness began to leak from between her legs. A sigh spilled from his lips and grasped her hips to control her gyrations. Mischievously glaring at the cowboy, she hated being controlled. Most of all by him. Though this situation could be an exception. Faye bent down and placed her hands on his bare chest, a leverage in her terms. He could see her cleavage poking through the shirt. It looked glorious. Those gratifying breasts that bounced with each movement, that became erect from their sensual ministrations, restrained in a silky crop top. The button seemed as though it was about to burst. Dear Gods, Spike wanted nothing more than to just take her right then and there. Perspiration coated his hairline, completely ignoring the liquid. He came to his elbows observing the vixen with dilated eyes, darkened with eroticism.

The violet haired beauty leisurely unbuttoned her top, making a show out of it. Just hearing that faint snap of a button undoing, Spike sighed. Faye deliberately shrugged the top off languidly, landing in the heap of clothes. Full breasts were soon exposed to the man between her long legs. Tight nipples erect from their arousing ministrations. Taking in the sight, Spike clenched his teeth. Raising his hands, he cupped her breasts, kneading the mounds of flesh on her chest. Faye noticed the muscles in his jaws clamping together as she ground her hips against his.

He had those eyes again. Those eyes that stared at her like she was a piece candy in a candy shop. Those eyes that held intensity with each growing gyration. A smirk followed each movement of her hips when Spike's eyes glistened with something she's seen before. Quickly, he brought his hands back to her hips in favor of bringing the vixen under his skinny body.

"Spike!" She yelped in surprise. He seized her by her wrists and held them together above her head. Similar to when she was cuffed to the railing on the Bebop. The position then silently offered her body to him. Back then he would've scooped her up and taken her to his bed just to be in the same position. Oh the memories.

Seeing her beneath him, vulnerable but yet so frisky. Oh so frisky. A minx in his eyes. He wanted to see her writhing, to see her screaming his name in pleasure as he would thrust his way deeper into her, to see the change in her eyes from the anticipating bliss to the loving, helpless little girl he saw in that video. Bringing her in for a kiss, Spike hid his hand under the hem of her hot yellow shorts as their lips clashed together.

Abruptly, the blasting music ceased. Everything shut down into the quiet hum of the rain and wind outside the walls. A flash of lightning illuminated their heated bodies in silhouettes as the roar of thunder soon followed.

Silence met the two lovers as the only harmonious sounds were the smacking of each other's lips against one another, the occasional groan and the rustling of sheets and clothing. Spike felt her shudder in excitement as a deft finger caressed her wet core. Faye spread her legs wider, practically inviting the cowboy to continue his adventure. A mischievous smile met his lips and took the silent offer gladly. That smile. She could never get enough of it as much as it did irritate her to no end. Spike moved that finger to brush against her engorged clit. Repeatedly stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves, Spike trailed his open mouthed kisses down the flawless porcelain skin of her neck to her plump breasts. A healthy blush coloring her chest. A moan left Faye as Spike took a nipple into his mouth. Warmth from the cavity of his mouth blanketed her supple skin as a rough tongue lapped at her flesh, feeling her nipple bounce back into place, erected with enticement. "Fuck," Faye sighed. Spike's grip loosened and soon released the vixen's wrists. Slender fingers laced through his mossy hair and raked her nails lightly on his scalp. His hair seemed more fluffy and soft than she ever expected. A pillow of heaven in her eyes. But then again Spike is never what you expected. Suckling on the flesh, Spike allowed a groan to slip past his lips and vibrate against her skin. He glanced at her through glazed eyes and found the vixen with closed eyes, plump red lips caused by the smug cowboy, being chewed on to stifle the satisfying moans and mewls that left the beauty beneath him. As Spike continued his actions, he pulled Faye's silky shorts down. Down her desirable thighs, past her knees, resting at her ankles. Just watching those legs work could sent shudders up his spine. Kicking off the shorts, the fabric fell onto the carpeted floor.

With Faye stark naked under him, Spike leaned back, taking in the view. Sheets crumpled underneath the couple, violet hair splayed across the pillow, hands roving over each other's physiques. Soon enough a thick finger entered her core. Muscles clenched tightly together. The same finger twisted and pumped through her slick wet muscles. His pulsing member painfully aching to be in his finger's position. Brows furrowed together in gratification as a satisfied smirk crossed her features, a giggle exiting her throat. Spike crouched down where his fingers connected with Faye and licked her sex, lapping at the bundle of nerves. Green hair tickled her sensitive skin and giggled at the mixed sensations. He added another finger and thrusted them into her. Her giggles ceased and moans replaced soon after. Each mewl intoxicated the man above her. "Spike," She groaned his name in desire. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her scream his name. Each lap of his tongue, each pump of his finger was met with a sigh or groan of arousing excitement.

Moans spilled out of Faye's parted lips like water as Spike sped up his pace. The feeling of being riled up a theoretical wall began wearing Faye down to the friction of pleasure. Both could feel the contracting muscles around his finger, coming closer and closer to her climax. Muffled noises left the cowboy's lips in vibrations. Each vibration was matched with a deafening mewl from the beauty before him. His member aching to be touched within the confinement of his pants, desperately needing the vixen soon. In the back of his mind, he groaned for her, longed for this moment ever since they met in that casino well over a year ago, he wanted her to no end.

"Spike!" Faye cried.

Holding her down by her hips from her small thrusts, Faye allowed piercing cries to leave her mouth as she reached her peak. Faye's fingers tightened in his strands, keeping her grounded. Sparks blazed underneath her skin as sweat began coating her body. She badly wanted those fingers to be replaced by his hard dick, stretching her core in all different directions.

Gradually slowing her thrusts to the waves of indulgence, Spike slipped his fingers out of her core in favor of his pants and came to stand of his knees. Faye could feel the pleasant throbbing pulses in her, the soft thrumming of the rhythm he created, her sweet nectar, sticky and wet, against her skin between her legs. All waiting for the cowboy.

A hand reached out to the cowboy and replaced his hands with her smaller ones. Gazing at him, her tiny fingers hooked onto his belt and lured the cowboy in towards her form. She quickly undid the clasp of his belt and removed the leather strap that hugged his hips, soon falling to the zipper and button of his pants. She tugged the clothing off down his thighs, past his knees and kicked it to the heap of tangled clothes. Emerald eyes couldn't stop staring at the bulge from the growing organ. The same bulge she knew from their time on the old ship. Groaning at the memory, it replayed before her eyes. _Faye decided to wash the Redtail since they were docked for repairs. Again. Violet hair scrunched into a bun as she wore a tank top that clung to her curvaceous figure and shorts riding up her hips. Jet told her, and emphasized, to leave the hanger door opened. He was getting whatever the hell it was to repair the Bebop. Before she knew it, water and suds covered front as she washed the Redtail. Resting a knee on the hood, she reached as far as she could. Done with the cleaning, she glanced over at the door and found Spike leaning up against the threshold, arms crossed his chest. Her eyes trailed down his body to find a bulge rising in his pants. "Like what you see, cowboy?" She cocked an eyebrow._

She smiled, predator-like. Hooking a finger at the hem of his pin-stripped boxers, Faye pulled at the cowboy closer. Now hovering over the vixen, he saw a glint of mischief beam in her emerald irises when that same hand grasped at him. She tugged the thin boxers down to expose the cowboy in his stark nature. Slowly circling her hand around his shaft, she bit her lip, never leaving his eyes. Deft pulls of her hand made him groan. His hips slowly thrusted with each jerk of her hand as his head hid in the crook of her neck. Fingers teased his velvety head as he groaned her name. "Faye," Long legs clasped around his hips when Spike hastily gripped her wrists in his hands and forced them above her head again. Such beautiful legs, smooth and silky. The sight of her disheveled state forced muscles to tense and clench. "Faye, fuck me."

A breathy sigh exited her mouth as she secretly relished in the dominant side of the man above her. "Spike," She warned. "Shut up." He needed her, she needed him. A small smile curved at the corners of her lips when he tugged at her earlobe. She could feel the tension rising with each moan, each touch of skin against skin from one another, each spark of friction between them. Toes curled into the boxers at his ass and jerked the piece of cloth down. It's a skill Faye never really thought was useful but was soon proved otherwise when the cowboy above her purred helplessly. "Faye, I need you."

Parting from her ear, Spike gazed into her irises. Faye gave a slight nod in understanding. She was more than ready at this moment. He watched her face contort into bliss as he inched himself deep into her. Faye inhaled a shuddering gasp and closed her eyes at the heavy pressure building up in her core. Legs tightened their hold on Spike's waist as another snap of thunder roared through the storm but both seemed unfazed, lost in their own worlds like it was an illusion. "Spike," She would gasp. Their hips lethargically circled and thrusted in that rhythmic beat they found within each other's body. Hands clasped around the sinewy muscles of his shoulders as the man grunted at every thrust. Her nails dug into his skin, creating little crescent moons on his shoulders while Faye gasped the cowboy's name. A thrill tingled it's way down his spine at the sound of his name escaping her lips. Why the hell didn't they do this before? They had plenty of opportunities on the Bebop. A groan rumbled in his throat when her legs pressed into his ass, both could feel the pressure growing.

Kisses. Spike could still taste the sweetness of the nectar she secreted on his tongue. His kisses felt as though it were a drug. An addictive drug that gradually became more erotic, more sultry with each pump of his shaft. Raking her nails down his muscled back, Faye heard a groan vibrate against her lips, followed by a deeper thrust. A teasing smirk crossed her features in a challenge. She knew what could make him tick.

Leaning back to stare at the vixen's eyes, Spike's thrusts began to quicken. Grasping her hip in one hand and scrunching the pillow beside her head in the other, Spike grunted. "Faster," She gasped. She spread her legs even wider, feeling the muscles stretch as he obeyed gladly. His thrusts became more faster, harder, deeper as his head bowed, resting his forehead on her bare shoulder. Faye laced a hand in his mussed hair as the other grasped at his back, trying to keep herself grounded. The air around the couple became thick and humid. The overwhelming cacophony of their skin slapping against each other and the springs squeaking it's protests endlessly as Faye matched his pace. Sweat glistened on their foreheads at the physical and emotional exertion. The lightning cast shadows of their silhouettes on the pealing walls of the room. Moans and cries mixed with grunts and groans, creating a harmonious song of their own. Hips clashing, sweat dripping, everything felt so right. Spike tried to focus on his vigorous motions but Faye's moans were intoxicating him. The muscles of her inner walls clenched around the man's hardened organ, contracting as the cowboy physically tensed. They were meeting their peak. The peak they both desperately reached for. Faye increased their paced as Spike followed and matched her, attempting to go deeper into the minx.

"Fuck-Spike!" She cried. The walls of ecstasy broke through both bodies, grasping at anything to keep themselves sane. Wave after wave of pleasure trembled through her frame. Arching her spine, she threw her head back as hair splayed across the pillow, mouth wide open, brows together relishing in the sparking heat underneath her skin. "Ah! Faye!" he howled huskily in her ear. His deep raspy voice sounded as though it dripped in honey. He burrowed deeper into the beauty beneath him, continuing to rock with her. Their name spilled out of their mouths repeatedly as his hold on her tightened and his chest compressed flush against her breasts. He felt the pulsing of their his pumps on her walls and the spurting of his seed planting itself deep within her. His thrusts gradually became less frenetic and more smoother as the only sound was the rain hitting the glass window.

Panting from the exertion, Spike collapsed onto her petite form. Sheets crumpled in a disheveled heap on the floor. Sweat slowly rolling down their temples and the faint tingling sensation streaming through their veins. Euphoria took over their bodies in exhaustion when all he could think about was the cowgirl beneath him, her chest rising and falling rapidly to each breath she inhaled. He kept her close, limbs tangled together in a heap of relaxed flesh and muscle. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. At times, she just wanted to be like a normal girl and find her knight-in-shinging-armor. Faye ran her fingers through his mossy hair in content, trying to regulate her uneven breathing. Nails scraping gently against his scalp, Faye could feel the lunkhead shift, forcing her to look down at him. Light pecks of his lips made a path across her collarbone, whispering, "I love you, Faye." A weak smile tugged at the corners of her lips, warmth rapidly spreading throughout her body.

Realization dawned upon the two that they were both gradually sobering to the alcohol driving in their systems. Faye stared at the man and looked at him in a new light. Memories upon memories of the two working together on bounties that they had no choice but to somehow always end up being the married couple or any type of couple really. The sometimes subtle game of teasing on the Bebop. The endless pranks on each other. The sex jokes only igniting their passion for one another. Fingers lightly touching the bare skin of the back of his neck, Spike tightened his hold on her. As he shifted, he pressed further on and hid his face behind her ear, inhaling her scent of sweat mingled with lavender. She smelt so good. Wrapping himself in that scent, he snuggled deeper into her body. He sighed, completely at ease. Faye rolled her eyes at the mushy gushy lunkhead. He never acted like this when they were on the Bebop, that's for sure.

Moments of silence ticked by Spike and Faye before she could feel the soft tickling of his eyelashes. Straining her head to turn towards the cowboy, an endearing smile crossed her face. "I love you, too." She said lovingly, relishing the feeling of his strong arms folding around her like a nest. Spike leaned in closer, if that was even possible, and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was light and gentle but playful all at the same time. _'I could get used to this.'_ Faye thought happily. Pulling back, their eyes locked onto each other's, seeing the other's pupil's dilate with lust all over again. "You know, I've always wanted to know what it's like to be a man looking a hot chick. Like what they genuinely think." She gazed at him with dreamy eyes.

An audible chuckle left his lips, resting his forehead against hers, their lips mere centimeters apart and said, "Well it's always the same. Our one and only focus is to get that girl into bed." He stared into her eyes. A mischevious glint flashed in those mismatched tones. That was the breaking point. Faye latched onto Spike's built physique and tipped them over, straddling his hips all over again. Shifting her ass on his groin, sensitive nerves began to awaken throughout his body. "Again."


End file.
